The Miraculous ways love works
by Den201
Summary: One in love, with the other half loving in return, both with opposite life's, One of pure luck the other of sadness and despair. Yet roles can be switched and pages can be turned. These two, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste will show their home, Paris, a new life. Or maybe, themselves.
1. Chapter 1

The _miraculous ways _love works.

_One in love, with the other half loving in return, both with opposite life's, One of pure luck the other of sadness and despair. Yet roles can be switched and pages can be turned. These two, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste will show their home, Paris, a new life._

"The world is _shining like stars_ and the light is _going so far…"_ Marinette gets dressed, after taking a long warm shower she was finally feeling like herself school was going to start in a few days and she could not wait! Even if it meant dealing with a few extra people again. She sighs and drops herself on her bed. "What are you thinking about Marinette?" Tikki, Marinette's kwami asked.

"Oh, Tikki ever since you came my life has been perfect! "

Well, I for one think your life was great even before I came. But of course, you can't have a Tikki without a Marinette!"

Marinette laughs, two years ago she met Tikki, Tikki was the kindest friend you can have. She had came into her room and spotted a box with earrings. Not knowing what else to do she opened the box and Wha-zam! Tikki had come and suddenly changed Marinette, an ordinary girl, with an ordinary life. She later learned that Master Fu had given the box to her. "Oh Tikki," she was by your side at all times. No matter the cause.

"Marinette aren't you excited to see Cat noir again!

Well, I…"

She thought for a moment. She actually _was_ excited to see him again. Hawkmoth must have had a tight schedule because the last time they fought an Akuma was about 3 months ago.

"Actually, yeah...But I just can't get _Adrien _out of my head! I've known him for two years now Tikki, girls would _dream _of that happening to them! Like I said my life has gotten a lot better ever since you arrived!

Oh, Marinette!

It's true! I love you Tikki." Marinette gets up and kisses Tikki on the cheek. She suddenly hears someone coming up the stairs and tells Tikki to hid.

"Hid Tikki!" The little Kawmi manages to hide back into the girl's purse before anyone was able to see her.

But before she can even say anything else someone else comes Bargaining into her room.

"Gah!

O.m.g, Marinette!

Alya you scared me!

Sorry girl thought you'd be used to it after two whole years." Alya winks at Marinette and Marinette raises an eyebrow.

"Haha, very funny."

Marinette picks up her clothes and tells Nino, Alya's boyfriend, to come in.

"What's up Marinette!

What's up Nino!

Nothing much, but I got good news!

NINO! LET ME TELL HER!

But I _found out first!_

Wait what's going on? Found out what?"

Alya and Nino pause and sit next to Marinette as she looks at Alya and Nino and then back at Alya.

"What's going on!

You can go first, babe.

No, babe, I'm sorry I'll tell her after you!

No, I'll tell her after_ you…._

ALYA! Tell me first!

Ok. But don't freak out!

Sure, seems simple enough.

You see... I know who ladybug is!" Alya remarked excitedly.

But Marinette. She froze, as nearly all of her bones turned cold. "Who...Who is she?

She's...Kagami!"

Marinette's tense muscles settle down. She knew her best friend was going to find out that she was ladybug one day or another. But hopefully, _she'd be the one to tell her_. "Alya…" Marinette starts but Alya cuts her right off. "Yeah, you don't seem as excited as I thought you'd be." She frowns.

"Alya I don't think she's ladybug. "

"Why would you say that?" 

"She doesn't seem to be..._like_ Ladybug. Do you know what I mean?"

"Uh, No."

Alya looks at Marinette questioningly. Usually, she had a reason to think why Alya was wrong and to be honest she was starting to think Marinette would be a better reporter. But her friend's clumsiness, Oh Alya kept that in mind. Besides Marinette always encourages her to go do her thing.

"I'm sorry to bring your hopes down but, Kagami's too rough to be ladybug. When I was at the

Ice ring with her a year ago...Let's just say she _really _got my hopes down."

"It could be a disguise Marinette! She could be pretending to act that way so people won't know who she is!"

Marinette sighs, "suite yourself!"

"Oh, I will, I will figure out if she is or not tomorrow after school!"

Marinette suddenly remembers Nino being their and turns her head but before she could speak…"DUDES! HIS FATHER CHANGED HIS MIND! That's so epic bro! Congrats!

Thanks, Nino, took a lot of effort to pull this one!"

Marinette froze once again but not from fear. From emotions beginning to circle around and around, not waiting even a moment to stop. Alya sees Marinette flustered, grabs Nino's phone, waves at Adrien frantically and decides to _TURN THE PHONE TOWARDS MARINETTE! _

"_Hey, Marinette!" Hearing his angelic voice once again she almost collapses, but of course, she was already sitting down. And steadies herself with her hands._

"_H-hey Adrien! How's going it! I mean, Gah! I'm sorry, I'm so clumsy! _How's it going A-Adrien.

Good! Thanks for asking! I'm allowed to go to school this year as well! In fact, my father said I might be able to go until I _finish_ school! Omg! Bro that's awesome!" Nino says crushing his face into Marinette's.

She was about to tell him to move over but suddenly Alya comes and crushes the other side of her face. Marinette ducks down and the two's cheeks touch instead, "Haha! That's what you get!" Marinette not realizing that she was still on the phone with Adrien, Sticks her tongue out at them. Then, she suddenly heard a soft, and delicate laugh. She stares at Adrien as he quiets down. Seeing his face Marinette's cheeks turn all the way red. She plastered a nervous smile.

_It's been two years Marinette calm down you're fine. And don't stutter you should be used to his big dreamy green eyes, and Golden blond hair. And, Oh I could go on forever…_

Marinette sighs and suddenly Alya snaps her back to reality.

"Yo, Marinette you in there?"

…..


	2. Chapter 2

…...

Adrien glances at Marinette, it's been quite a while since they've talked and even if he can't go outside to see any other real people out of school, at least he could talk to his friends on phone and _go to school_, because honestly without them he wouldn't know what to do.

Adrien suddenly knocks out of his trans and sees Marinette staring at him with a curious looking expression. He blushes with embarrassment.

"_Sorry, I-uh didn't mean to stare-"_

"_Hello, I said earth to Marinette!"_

_I heard you the first time Alya!"_

"_Hey just making sure."_

Adrien laughs again._ This,_ he thinks to himself _should be what family looks like._

With Marinette bickering back and forth with Alya and Nino.

He just smiles at himself. He never knew, rather never would have guessed he would be able to have friends like them. He was sure lucky to have been lucky. If that even makes sense. Speaking of lucky he couldn't wait to see his lady tonight. Master Fu had left a note saying Ladybug and him are to come to the address he had written down, transformed of course, but it didn't really say anything else much rather than that. 'It'll be urgent and you'll need to bring the note as well.' Is the last thing it said and that of course, had worried him. But he decided to think about it later.

Not a second before Nino was about to say something Natalie had knocked on his door. Adrien sat on the side of his bed and told her she could come in.

"Adrien you need to be asleep now, don't you think it's getting quite late?"

Adrien nods.

"I'll just tell my friend's goodnight and then go to bed is that ok?"

Natalie tells him that, "That's just fine." And gets out of his room.

Adrien sighs in relief, looks at his Phone, and bursts out laughing for the third time that night. Nino and Alya had been stalking his conversation and Marinette…Where was Marinette?

"Where's Marinette?" Alya suddenly took the phone from Nino and flipped it to show Marinette making a pouting face at them from a corner, "Hmph!" She turns around and stares at her wall. This made him chuckle, his friends had made him laugh before his lady did.

…..

"Marinette we're all staring at you. Come back over here, girl!"

"No! Not until you apologize!" Marinette makes another questionably face, turns around and hears Adrien laugh. That made her smile. But not until Alya ruined it _again._

"Yo, Marinette say goodbye to Adrien."

"Huh? Wait, what happened? Did I do something wrong?"

Marinette gets up and walks over to her bed. "Goodnight, Marinette."

"Oh…" Marinette frowns, was their fun ending this quickly? She was about to apologize until Adrien spoke.

"I'm sorry, It's not your fault. It's just Natalie said I should be sleeping and I told her I will after I say goodnight to you guys."

"Oh well, good night. I guess." Marinette mumbles the last part, of course.

…

Adrien chuckles gently, waved goodbye and turned off the phone.

"Plaaag…"

Adrien grinned as he handed Plagg some cheese, which he quickly gobbled up and confessed his..._feeling_. "Adrien do we really have to leave this early? I mean we can go—To late! Plagg claws out!" Adrien interrupts, "Not agaaaiiin!….

Adrien transforms and takes some pillows and puts them under his bed. "This should keep the _pests_ out!" He said laughing to himself.

Adrien leaps through the housetops in Paris with his baton, even though he should be leaping with his lady.

_Thump_

He smiles.

"Hello, M' Lady! For a second I thought you'd already be there!" He says turning around.

Ladybug catches up to Cat Noir and laughs, "No, But aren't Cats faster than ladybugs anyway?"

Adrien or rather Cat Noir smiles, "No M'Lady...Sooo Did you miss me?" Cat noir says raising his eyebrows up and down, placing his hand on his chin. Then almost for a second, he sees ladybug smile even wider.

"Maybe…" Right then just by a tad of luck, He didn't fall from catching the light in her bluebell eyes. "CAREFUL CAT NOIR!"

"Gah! Thank you, M'Lady, I would have been toast without you!" She smiles. She's missed him.

"Yeah with those _butter feet _who knows what would happen!" He smiles. And then replaces that with an frown, "That was...actually a _bad _one M'Lady."

—Sometime forward—

Soon enough the two reached Master Fu's place.

"Why did you ask us to bring the note?

So no one will find it _and _your identities of course."

Master Fu says sitting down with Wazz, _his_ Kawami. "Now I will be asking a question to both of you… Why did you come here late when I _specifically told you _that is was urgent?"

Ladybug looked at Cat noir and he looked at her.

They both started at the same time,

"Well I had-

I was-

Settle down. Ladybug, you go first.'

'Oh I'm so sorry M'Lady where are my manners Lady's first."

Ladybug raises an eyebrow, and master Fu laughs.

"Anyway, Since _Cat Noir _could not seem to recall his _manners….He may go first._" Mr. Fu smiles, and Adrien's mouth falls open. He glanced over at ladybug who was laughing.

'Ladybug laughing.' He thought to himself. Good enough for me, "Mr. Fu it really isn't nice to let me go first." Ladybug calms down and stares at Fu who was brushing his fingers against his beard. "You are right Cat noir. That was fun, but I know you've been raised to do better than that behind the mask. Ladybug, you go first. And tell me why you arrived late." Ladybug sighs, "Well, I had some visitors over and I hadn't realized what the time was and-Hmm...I see..it happens sometimes. And what about you Cat noir?" Adrien stood there not sure what to say for an second he looked up and smiled at Ladybug and Master Fu. "Well, you see I was actually _talking on the phone _with a couple of friends...and got carried away." Ladybug shook her head with her palm resting on her forehead. "Hey! It's not my fault I got carried away they made me laugh more than you did M'Lady~

Well thank you for making me laugh Cat noir." He froze not knowing how to respond. Then smiled, and did what he does best. "Well without you, My life wouldn't be _Purr_fect M'Lady." And before Ladybug could respond and continue their little _chat._ Master Fu cleared his throat. "Ladybug, Cat noir. Before we go any further. Do both or at least one of you know each others Identities?" Ladybug shakes her head, and so does Cat noir. "And now for the big question.

Do you want to _reveal your Identity?_

_**_Authors note_**_

_**Hey guys, sorry I didn't write as much! Still getting used to it! And…Schools almost over anyways so I'll have more time to write!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I' so sorry I didn't say this in the beginning, I only just realized that I didn't say**

**I have no rights towards Miraculous ladybug or it's content, but I do have rights for this story and ideas.**

Cat noir was the first to answer. Which was quite quick. "_Only _if Ladybug feels comfortable... Otherwise...No thanks."

Master Fu shakes his head while holding the Tea he apparently had made while the two were..._Chatting. _"No, Listen to me closely. Do _you,_ Cat noir, Want to know Ladybug's Identity?"

There was a long pause of silence but Cat was quick to answer. "Actually...Yes, very much."

"And why is that?

I think it will help us get stronger as a team and we'll finally get to know each other.

I see...Ladybug what about you?"

Ladybug looked up, she had been staring at the floor, most likely in deep thought.

"Actually, It would be _very nice _and would definitely help. Yet again...I say no. It would put our loved ones and friends in danger and if we...know each other there's a slight chance…" Ladybugs eyes widened as she realizes what she was about to say, "What?

Oh um...If we...Know each other's names! Yeah...we might say each other's names. Besides It's just too dangerous if we know each other we might look suspicious. If we…" She did it again. Adrien thought. Why does she keep stopping mid-sentence? "It is ok ladybug. I understand what you mean, that is all I wanted to talk about and if we don't have two yes's. You won't reveal your identities." Adrien's heart aches a little, he puts up a fake smile, "Sounds good to me! Not until My Lady says Yes!

Cat Noir.

Yes, Master Fu?

You do remember that I know who you are behind the mask don't you?" Adrien froze he had totally forgotten. He smiles a sheepish smile. As ladybug gets up. Looking at Mr. Fu like she forgot as well. He laughs. "What's the matter Bugaboo? C_at got your tongue?" _She smiles as she turns around and gets close to Cat noir. Close enough for their noses to almost touch.

"Nah, It's just this _Chat _has worn me out." Cat noir laughs. A Lot of people call him _Chat _instead of _Cat Noir._ "Now _that _was a good one!

Eh, What can I say, I learn from the best! Bye Master Fu, Bye Cat Noir!" And just like that she leaves, leaves his heart fluttering that is. He sighs. "Adrien it's best you get going too. Isn't school coming up? And you don't want anyone at home to realize...

Yeah, you're right best for me to go… Master Fu?

Yes, Adrien?" Says Master Fu turning his back towards Cat Noir to make more tea.

"Could you...Give me a hint? Please...I-I just- I can't help it! I know Adrien. I mean, I know who she is after all. But I can't really say anything. Because that would mean that you lied to Ladybug. If she's not ok with it your not, aren't I right?

I...I didn't realize...I'm sorry I asked." Adrien turned to leave but just as he gets ready to jump out with his Baton. "Cat noir. Just know.

She loves you back. _That's_ _guaranteed_, coming from an old guy like me."

…..

Marinette was in deep thought. She can't believe she almost said that! Why would she even think that? It won't happen, it's only Adrien, He's the only one she loves! She sits on her bed.

"Tikki why on earth, Oh why on earth was I about to say that!

Um...Say What?

Oh right...Well I was going to say if we know each other and have a_ relationship_

It will affect our battles. And besides if one of us gets akumatized...The other will hurt their family and friends, Plus know our every move! Which...I suppose we already do know…" Marinette lies on her back and takes a deep breath. She smiles, at least Cat noir had said he won't try and find out without her permission. And coming from her _kitty_ that's a big promise to keep.

"Marinette you should stop worrying and take a rest! It's getting late you know.

Yeah, Yeah, I know. I'll just dream of you eating macaroons, that should definitely help me!" Tikki laughs with Marinette who scoops her into her arms and kisses her goodnight.

"_You're our everyday ladybug."_

She thinks closing her eyes shut, with an huge smile.

…

"Ok, Marinette?

….Has anyone seen Marinette?"

Marinette rushed into the room and paused in front of Adriens desk looking at Mrs. Bustier, "Um...Here?" She smiles nervously. "I'm sorry Mrs. Bustier. I-uh overslept again.

It's ok, at least you're here."

Marinette sighs and walks over to her desk. Settles down and asks Alya what'd she'd miss. "Nothing much, she was just going over Attendentence then you came in...Nino?

Here du-uh, Ma'am!" Nino says taking off his headphones.

"Yo Adrien," Nino whispers.

"Yeah?

Do you wanna hang out after school today?" Both him and Alya finish at the same time and look at each other.

"Sorry, I can't today...But I'll see if I can during the weekend, that is if-" Both Adrien and Marinette pause. He smiles. She waves at him frantically. He laughs. "Is there a problem here?" Mrs. Bustier asks, "No, I'm sorry Mrs. Bustier."

She frowns, "Well, Anyway here in this poem, it says, "_Demain, dès l'aube, à l'heure où blanchit la campagne...In translation...Anyone know who wrote this poem?"_

Sabrina, Kim, and a few other students raised their hands. But Marinette gazed at Adrien.

_He's so close, but yet so far! _

He was right there under her nose _all_ the time if only he could see her…

"Marinette?" She froze,

"Yes, Mrs. Bustier?"

"Can you tell me who wrote this poem?

_Uhh…" _

_Je marcherai les yeux fixés sur mes pensées,_

_Sans rien voir au dehors, sans entendre aucun bruit…_

_Marinette read the translation next to the board..._

_I will trudge on, my eyes fixed on my thoughts,_

_Ignoring everything around me, without hearing a sound…_

_Suddenly a name popped into her head._

" Victor Hugo?"

"Yes! That is correct! Anyone know when this poem was first released and into what collection of Victors?

Adrien?" He looked up from his paper and smiled.

"The poem was first released in 1856 in Hugo's collection called _Les Contemplations." _Mrs. Busitier nods, obviously pleased. "Nice one Marinette!" She looks down and sees Adrien. She smiles ducking her head down to her shoulders a little.

He winks at her. She blinks and as soon as she does, he's turned around and looking at his paper again.

She sighed, Her heart was beating like crazy_...again. _

"Sabrina?"

"La fille et le garçon sont tombés dans…"

"GO IN STORY BOOK!"

The not so little boy grabbed Chloe and Kim. But they immediately disappeared and reappeared to the front of the class.

"Oh, Kim! I told you we shall have a feast, not a wedding." Chole talks in the sweetest voice then laughs.

"Blah!" Marinette blurts but quickly covers her mouth when everyone Including Adrien and the supervillain in front of her_ look_ at her.

"GO! GO NOW!" Mrs. Bustier yells pointing towards the door.

Soon enough all of her classmates were safely hidden. "Mrs. Bustier! I'm going to the restroom be right back!

Marinette wait!

Me too Mrs. Bustier! I'll be back before you know it!

ADRIEN NO PLEASE COME BACK! IT'S NOT SAFE! MARINETTE!"

But nor Marinette or Adrien responded.

….

"Ma'lady I think the Akuma's in his book." Cat Noir blurted through the baby's ruckus. "I think your right!" They've been fighting him for a few hours now and we're worn out. This Akuma was the hardest of them all.

"But to get to it...LUCKY CHARM!"

A little lamp landed in her hand.

"What am I suppose to do with this?

M'Lady…" Cat noir said struggling to keep the baby distracted.

_One wrong move and you're going to be romantic with the wrong lady._

Cat noir squinted his eyes a little and dodges a hit from the baby.

While ladybug looks at the objects from a nearby...show? Well, at least that's what the ruined pieces of the building looked like, Speaking of pieces…

"A smoke machine? Ma'lady What's the plan?"

Cat noir manage to spat out before ladybug protected them with her yo-yo.

"Ok here's the thing…"

_**OMG IM STRUGGLING! It might take a while till the next update...Aaand**

**Soon to be romance coming up! (Hopefully!)**😀_

**You guys this is just horrible! I can't find the mouse anywhere so I can only do a few things and can't upload for a while.**

**But I am typing very, very furiously****! :) So a few chapters might come out at once.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ladybug whispers something into Cat noirs ears, in which he grins and nods in approval.

She turned to the baby.

"Hey! Look over here, baby! Instead of getting those random people over there come and get the genie in the lamp!" Ladybug shows the baby the Lamp and winks at Cat noir from the side. Who nods and runs behind the Eiffel tower.

"Don't it has to be a trap!" Hawk Moth struggles to keep the baby with him.

Why, Oh_ why_ does he always akumatize babies. There has to be an adult out there that's angry. He'd _even settle with a child or teenager_, but a baby! That's just nonsense even if they are stronger with emotions...their just children!

They'll go after _anything_, literally _anything _that pleases them...and _that's the part he always forgets._

He watches as Ladybug rubs the lamp and smoke comes out from the back.

In which he has no Idea how the baby even missed _that big of a Machine. Like c'mon you're big for a reason_.

Gabriel yells at him, "STOP! DON'T YOU SEE IT'S A TRAP YOU BIG-" But his words cut short.

It was just no_ use,_ the baby was already reaching for the lamp, and as soon as he did Cat noir climbs his hand. In which the baby looks shocked.

"Cataclysm!" The book falls apart and the Akuma-Well he never saw the ending but already knew what it looked like because his Akuma would come back. They are magic butterflies after all.

"Next time, It's going to be you trapped in my storybook ladybug!

And I'll make sure of it!"

...

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" Marinette tops it off like always, and right then everything went back to normal and citizens started appearing.

_Beep Beep_

_Beep Beep_

Both hers and Cat Noir's miraculous flashed. But before he can say anything she beat him to it.

"Kitty we need to talk…

Sure what is it Bugaboo?" Ladybug didn't bother saying anything and just told him to come back to the Eiffel tower after his Kawami had eaten.

"Is 7:00 fine?"

Ladybug groans, what part of _right after your Kawami eats does he not understand?_

"_Why an hour later?"_

Ladybug had stared at him intensely, getting closer without noticing.

"Well, I got-well it's sort of..._purrsonal ya know."_

_Cat noir said and then,_

_Just...walks it off. _

_She pretends to shiver, well, sort of..._

_Oh no, his puns were getting worse than the last, every single time!_

_Even if she did had a soft spot and actually liked them they were sometimes just too much._

_When will be the last pun? She thought. She shivered for real at the thought, though not know clearly why._

_Maybe it's just time for him to get some of his own medicine… _

Ladybug smirks, "Hey, who said you could just _whisker out of here?_" Cat Noir stops and turns around, "Now that M'Lady was just…

He shrugs and then smiles. "Aw-"

Beeb Beeb

Beeb Beeb

"Gotta go see you soon Cat noir!

See you soon...M'Lady~

Adrien walks out of class with Nino and not a second later Alya and Marinette joined them. But he didn't mind.

"Hey you guys want to come over to my place, I've got a new game?!"

Alya nods but before Marinette or Adrien could respond…

" _Don't _and I mean _don't even tell me..._that you can't hang out today because of some lame photo shoot-

or you need to start working on a new design!"

Adrien and Marinette looked shocked.

She frowned, _what do I say now? Maybe I should not-er but then Cat noir would be upset…_

Marinette looked over at Adrien for help but he must have been thinking too because he was struggling to find words.

Marinette smiles a small one and puts her hand on his shoulder. He turns to her and sighs. "I'm sorry dude I-I just _can't _today but tomorrow _nothing can stop me_." Adrien held out his hand and tried to fist bump Nino. He just looked down. Adrien's smile fell but came back just as quickly, "I _promise _Nino." And with that Nino burst into a happy chuckle and hugged Adrien. "Thanks, bro! I _know _you won't let me down!"

This time Adrien smiled a sad smile, he just hopped that Ladybug would understand.

"Alya…" Marinette stubbed with her words.

Alya sighs, "You too huh? What's your excuse?"

Marinette started to say something but then brightened up. " Actually I _can't come because…_"

All the color in Alya's face drained out.

"_Omg, Marinette! Why _didn't you _remind me!_ C'mon Nino-Woah what's goin' on?! What'd she say?"

She laughs as the two walk away. "Marinette?"

She froze, everyone had left already it was

just-j-just her and Adrien. Her heart skips a flutter and she spots her hand still resting on his shoulder. _And then _she stared at it stupidly for a few seconds.

"_Gah! _I'm so sorry I didn't realize that your hand was in my ship! Oh-uh I m-meant that _YOUR _hand was _on _my Ship! No-Uh... SORRY I MEANT I STILL HAVE MY HAND ON YOUR BOLDER! S-shoulder…" Marinette stands there with her hands buried in her face.

_How could I be so dumb! Talking on the phone is __**not,**__ I repeat is __**not,**__ the same as talking in real life._

She looks up, her hands right under her face and sees him laughing his one special laugh, the one with love and life bursting through it. She _loved _that laugh. It just couldn't be described with words!

"No-No I'm sorry I scared you. I was just going to ask...What did you say to Alya? She seemed so excited…

Oh, I uh." Marinette looked around and tried to whisper but Adrien got close _real close_. She took a deep breath, "_ well-you-uh see _she thinks that Kagami is ladybug but I told her no and-

Wait why would you say no? Maybe she is, well unless-

OH! I-uh phrased that wrong sorry. I said that s-she was…" Marinette got lost in his eyes again, he was less than a few inches across her face. Then suddenly he moved back.

…...

Startled with a slight hint of pink on his cheek he backs up, "She was what?" he asked trying to get back on topic.

Adrien hadn't realized he was all up in Marinette's space, he blushed he didn't want people getting ideas again...His father had been keeping an eye out for Marinette ever since the incident at the water fountain and with Gorilla right there...

"Oh that she was too rough to be ladybug…

Hm, I suppose your right. But ladybug _is _pretty confident in herself….UH, I-if you ask me." He smiled weakly. Or rather tried to look confused. But Marinette wasn't buying it, or so it seemed.

"How do you know that? Are you...Are you friends with her?

Oh! I-I don't think so but...Maybe? You should ask her. U-Um if you could. No I mean Actually you don't have to do that, I don't know why I said that." He stood with his hand placed on the back of his head.

_How could he be so stupid! She doesn't know her like you do Agreste! Get yourself together!_

"Sorry!

Huh?

Well, I was staring out to space and-

Oh, It's ok Marinette I didn't realize, I was too. Anyway, I better go, Gorilla is probably not happy. We've been here for a while after all.

Yeah, you should go sorry for keeping you, Bye Adrien.

No worries!" He waved goodbye and walked to the car.

But as he was about to close the door he looks up and sees a pair of blue-bell eyes looking at him unsteadily. "Marinette?

Um, Adrien...Thanks for not saying yes like everyone else...I-I mean they would have just straight up had said yes. Lie or not, and- and Just for that..._I will ask her_."

He was speechless and didn't know what to say. "Ak-hm..." Gorilla grunted.

This time Marinette gave him a sad smile as they drove off, he placed both his hands on the window looking back at Marinette who was smiling at him from the back. When she was out of sight he collapses his body on the seat and sighed.

"She really is something…-_Annnnd_ by that I mean amazing. Not like that though…" He sighed Gorilla was listening to him like a hawk. And he knew that _every word that comes out his mouth at this point would directly_ go back to his father. "Ah, No point in trying to lie. She's really awesome you know that. She's the kindest person I know...Reminds me of mom sometimes…"

With that gorilla faces the road again, his straight stiffened face turning into a frowning and upset one. Adrien knew that he missed her too. _Everyone _did. Especially his father, he would have done everything to get her back. And sometimes Adrien would think he actually was trying to get her back. But his, "Father should know that's not possible."

Gorilla looks at him, raising a brow.

"Sorry, talking to myself again. He looked at the window and all his thoughts float back to Marinette as he passes by a Poster of Ladybug.

_How was she going to talk to ladybug? A busy superhero, who hides her identity better than a-...Anything really. He smiles at the thought of her, And Marinette... they sure do resemble each other a lot._

**_Ok once again (I'm gonna say this at the bottom all the time now)_**

**_I dont own Miraculous ladybug or it's content but I do own this story and its Ideas, most characters are from the show._**


	5. Chapter 5

…..

"Marinette! You're here early dear, In a rush to go somewhere?"

Sabine asks as Marinette comes in running and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

" No Mom-" She grabs a croissant. Then another, but bigger. "I just couldn't wait to come home! I'll be in my room, tell dad I said Hi!"

…

Sabine smiles Marinette was always busy in her room these days if only she could do something to help her feel better like a trip of some sort…

…

Marinette who was now Ladybug jumped through the rooftops of Paris. It was getting quite late and people would be asleep soon, she didn't want them to be distracted by her and-

Thump

She smiled.

"You gotta be _kitten _me, Parisians go to sleep a little early you know?

Oh, M'lady~it's only 7 don't their _kittens_ go to sleep at 9.

Hey! You stole my pun!

But I used it differently, so I basically didn't.

Oh, Chat...Ok, let's go to the Eiffel Tower. At least there we'll have some privacy…

What do you mean M-" Chat noir paused he looked over to see 2 little girls giggling and pointing at them. He chuckled and waved back at them.

Both immediately put their hands over their face.

Ladybug did the same, and they ran out of the room.

Ladybug and Chat noir laugh.

"When will we have our kittens…" Cat noir froze.

_Did I just say that out loud…_

He looked over at ladybug and blinked with a stupid expression, but changed it with a smile and shrugged his shoulders.

She groaned.

"Did you really just say that?

I don't know, I didn't realize I said it out loud, but maybe that's because the children are kitten around.

You know what Cat noir? I'm limiting your pun options, no more kitten jokes.

Aw Bugaboo there must be a way to _whisker _that rule away~

Are you really just going to start squeezing puns in everything you say?

Yep, and I never _meowed _that you pay that much attention to me.

Cat noir let's go up the tower, I really do have something to tell you.

Sure Bugaboo, anything for you…

Wow, that was practically pun-free.

Well when you're as sweet as honey, I'll gladly stick on you…

"_OH, Cat noir no-just no you crossed the line. Apologize right now!"_

_Cat stopped like he was just moved out of a trance._

_Wow, he hadn't had to do something like this ever since…_

"_You remind me of my mom."_

_Ladybug stood There with an even more so awed expression. Adrien's eyes grew wider._

"_Oh, gosh! I'm so sorry about the pun! I only just realized what I said! A-and you reminding me _of my mother is actually a compliment n-not you making me apologize...you see my mother is kind of well-"

Ladybug places a hand on his shoulder out of unison.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I happen to jump into conclusions like that a lot… A-anyway let's just talk about why I told you to meet me here...and let's make it quick we don't wanna get in trouble.

Trouble?

You're a sly cat you know that.

I'm aware, after all, I just had the love of my life tell me that." She laughed.

"Since when did you get into those kinds of puns? Save them for your wife Kitty.

Sorry, I thought you knew my heart was already tied to knots with yours…

Ok, Cat noir, you're scaring me...where did you get these from?" Ladybug replies sarcastically.

"A friend... I made them up of course, but before I did I figured you'd like them.

Silly Cat."

Chat noir smiled at her. Marinette was actually the one who suggested to him to tell who he liked some sweet things just an week before.

She was so awesome, he was gonna need to give her something big-like a nice present for everything she's helped him with.

"Anyway, I figured this, how about we have night patrols.

How come? I don't think any Akumas will come out at night. They usually don't, you know."

Marinette was secretly celebrating in her head. He finally hadn't said a pun!

"Ladybug?

Oh sorry! I know what you mean but that's not the reason.

Then what is? Ahh...is it to spend some quality time with your future-

Don't even finish it, maybe for the quality time but not for the second part. And not _that _type of quality- Oh!-The main point is that we can search for _Hawkmoths layer, hide-out,_ whatever it is at night! Everyone would be asleep so more-

Quality time?

Sure, but I was thinking more along the lines of-"

"Attack them! They are the bad guys!

What that's not nice or true! You shouldn't be _tearing apart _their heads you know."

The boy looked down to the sticky note in his hand.

"I'm guessing that's where his Akuma is-

Are you spreading lies too! _Argh! _I'm tired of it, everyone keeps saying, 'It's only April fools day...Gosh, you're such a baby!' It's not my fault! I don't like lying or jokes they are _so_ mean! Mommy even said so! And she's right about everything! So since everyone tricked _me_. I get to trick them! Besides they believe everything _I say_ is true. Isn't that true?"

The Herd of people grumbled yes's from all over.

"How many are there?

Probably thousands. But you shouldn't take my word for it, It's April fools day after all-" The little boy laughed causing Ladybug and Cat noir to turn around

So I'll just let you see yourself happy April fools, _fools!" _The kid laughed and sat on a roof.

"This won't be fun.

And I know that _wasn't _a lie M'lady."

Marinette was shocked how could he even think that.

"Cat noir would I ever lie to you?

-You would when I control you! _I said get them they're evil, they hurt my daddy!_

_Oh, This is going to be a long day._

_You said it."_

_An hour Later_

"Cat Noir! Watch out!" Ladybug said dodging another hit from the villain.

"We _need_ a plan.

Couldn't agree more, Lucky charm M'lady?

Good idea! Lucky-M'LADY WATCH OUT!"

Cat noir doves right in front of Ladybug just in time to save her from the huge mob of people. "M'Lady, Don't you think you need someplace private to use it?

Your right." She paused for a second and tapped Cat noirs nose. "Nice thinking kitty."

—-

Adrien was shocked his lady has never done this, or at least occasionally not.

It had happened but it was rare and this time...Oh well, he thought 'It's probably another rare occasion.'

"Ok M'lady I'll distract him and you go use your lucky charm.

Got it!" She ran to hide behind a building. "Oh well, I guess we doing this."

He extended his baton out and lowered it down. "Your Cornered _cat_ no way out!

Are you sure about that?"

He twirled his baton knocking down civilians and extended his stick to the ground causing him to fling upward he looked down as more were coming.

"Ah!

Aw man! I almost had your _cat_!"

So that's how his power works. He was transitioned out of thought as he hears the words lucky charm in the distance. He gulped as the kid continues to tap more people watching the fight causing more to come towards him.

" Hurry Up Ladybug."

—-

"Ok, that should work! I got to go help Cat noir!" Ladybug zipped through with her yo-yo Just in time to help Cat noir. She grabbed a bunch of civilians with her yo-yo and pulled them away from Cat noir.

"Phew thanks, M'Lady!

Well, I do learn from your _tails _of course!"

Cat noir grabbed ladybug and extended his stick from the ground.

"Getting there M'Lady. She smiled.

"What? You're telling me they're not as bad as yours?"

He stared at her as they went down. Not in his usual goofy way though. Causing her cheeks to fluster.

"M'lady I stayed up, all night wondering where the sun went... Then I realized, it left, With you."

Ladybug almost could have kissed him right then it made her flustered even more so just thinking about it. This was-really winning the right road to her heart. Whoever this friend is must really be an expert at love.

_Cmon Marinette get yourself together already!_

"We-We have to get going cmon!" As the two go back to combat mode ladybug tells Cat noir the plan. "I'm-not even gonna ask how you came up with this one."

She laughed as she _gently_ pushed the citizens to the other side.

"Let's get to it then shall we?"

—

Now at the top of the Eiffel tower Ladybug and Cat noir make the fellow a little angry.

"What should I ask him?

It doesn't matter just ask him something!

Ok, HEY over here!

_What_? Get them!

No, I have something to say-or rather ask you.

What?

Well, you can tell if someone is lying right?

I never told you that. But it's true. So what if I can?! Wait a minute where's the red one? Is this a trap?"

This is one smart kid.

He gulped.

"Ah her she was tired she went home to rest, you should too-But first I need you to answer something for me.

Hmm...no

Oh, so you can't do it?" He faked a laugh.

"Knew it, well see ya soon…

No, Wait! Fine, I'll do it. But only one measly question.

Fine with me but uh can I write it down I don't want anyone to hear.

Ok, But don't try and pull something! Or else you'll regret it."

He got writing he actually wanted to know the answer to this and it will disappear so ladybug won't know what he asked anyway. He took a deep breath.

**Does ladybug like me,**

**In and out of my costume?**

"All done, here ya go."

He made it an airplane and gave it to him.

"Hmm.

What if she said no?

That would be- A lie. The answer is yes, but she doesn't know she does when you're in your cos-"

Ladybug came up from behind him and ripped the sticky note.

"No! No, No, _NO_!

Miraculous ladybug!

"-Tume"

Everything and everyone went back to normal.

_**Story mine, Idea(As in the Idea for MLTOCNAL( and most of the characters, not mine either.**_

_**Anddddd I know its been a month please forgive me! School ended, tests find they're way to the end of the maze and spring break? **_

_**Don't even ask. /-_-/ **_

_**To make it up I did make this longer than the others(Just so you know)**_

_**\'u'|**_


	6. Chapter 6

Ladybug read the note that had started this whole mess in the beginning.

**You love Cassy, don't you?**

**We know you do you told us in our dreams. **

"Another note, huh?

Oh, That second one is from my bully…

**Meet me after school, heard you love Cassy, she's mine.**

"Now I understand. I'm sorry but hey at least it's one day a year and tell your bully ladybug said don't touch me or else.

Ok ladybug!"

Cat noir was still in shock she- She loves him in and out of the costume but doesn't know she loves him in the costume. This was too confusing he'll have to think about it later.

Beep

Beep

"M'lady I'll take him home you-

Cat noir…

Yeah?

If you don't wanna do night patrols I understand.

No, no it's fine I'll spend any time I can with you, M'lady. But what time should we meet?

Well, when it's turning dark. Around 7 or 8, what do you think?

7, see you soon M'lady~

Wait is something wrong?

No, your earrings are flashing and I'll deliver your message to the bully."

Cat noir moves closer to ladybug and whispers, "He probably won't believe there is a beautiful woman like you coming to save a kid like him...I-M'lady you're my _butter_ half, and I hope you know that."

Ladybug was speechless once again, flustered once again, wondering who this friend was, she felt like she was losing it.

—

"Ah, Plagg nothing better than waking up on a beautiful day we have to go to the store cmon but first…"

Adrien took a shower and went to do his Modeling things, all before school started.

"Finally, now I'm free all day we still have an hour left till school let's go buy something special for her…

Her? Ooo, who's the lucky lady?

Plagg, I'm talking about Marinette."

He smirks "Her advice is working pretty good as far as I can tell."

He thinks back to his lady she looked paralyzed twice, in fact just in one day.

He sighs, " I think I'm finally getting to her.

Who? Marinette, I thought you liked ladybug?

I _was _talking about ladybug.

To be honest, I like both, _but_ I love my Camembert more! My love!

Oh Plagg, you know nothing about love…What should we get her?

Who? Ladybug?

No for Marinette!

You have to be more clear and besides get her Camembert. She'll love it!

-Plagg…

Ok fine, you should go to the store with her, you'll get what she wants that way but if I'm being honest I still think she'll like Camembert better!" And with that Plagg goes back into Adrien's pocket to sleep. And Adrien decides to do as Plagg says.

He blushes a bit, "It-It'll be a bit awkward but Marinette will make it fun I'm sure of it.

With that, he goes home to rest with whatever time he had left.

…..

Ring

Ring

"Nooo."

_Ring _

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Ok, Ok I'm up."

Marinette gets up and looks at the time,

"What the?

It's-I'm late, _Agh! _Cmon, C'mon we have to hurry Tikki!

Ok Marinette, slow down.-

-I can't Tikki, were almost Late! "

She grabs her book bag and a croissant as she Ran down the street. Across to school, "Noo-Gah! Ah! A-Adrien!?

Oh, I have something to ask-

No time were almost Late!

Right! "

He laughed as Marinette finishes her croissant and grabbed his wrist rushing into the building.

"Phew, we made it!

Yeah, Um Marinette I-

MARINETTE!

ADRIEN

-YEAH?!" Both Marinette and Adrien answer to The couple's call and ran toward them to get toward their classrooms.

Running to catch up soon after.

"Marinette, where were you girl! I thought you lost the habit of being late." Alya chuckled slightly. Marinette groaned, Adrien and Nino involved in their own conversation. But _Alya _just couldn't deal with that.

"Dude are you sure?

Yeah, Nino, I cleared my schedule this morning. So we can play. And I-I have something else to do afterward as well, so it's perfect for me.

-Adrien seems like you've picked up some lessons from our Marinette.

What do you mean Alya?

You both are always late, or-HEY M_arinette_ spill it do you have something between-

AND B_ack to our convo bro. _

_Oh sorry, Nino_ Alya was saying something, What game is it?

_**Battleground survival **_

It sounds sick!

You better believe it!

Don't you mean Bee-lieve~" Nino laughed along with Adrien,

"No bro. That's just-"

_**Ding-Ding**_

The four had entered class just in time.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello students please, have a seat. You arrived right on time, but even so your the last ones in class, take a seat.

Yes, Miss Bustier. " The four sat down. Marinette and Adrien In sync replied", I've got somewhere important to be." Even though they mumbled they turned to each other, looking at each other's eyes. Both glistening In the light reflecting over each other.

'Mari...nette. Her eyes remind me of someone else's I know.

Adrien is staring at me… _ADRIEN? ME? _

_Could it be… _

_He's looking at me like I'm super special… like my… _

"_Kit-_

_La-_

_Marinette, Adrien. Please pay attention to the board. _

_Yes, Miss Bustier. "_

Thank you Miss Bustier! I'm _thankful that you saved me_… I almost called Adrien Kitty.

What did she mean Kit? _Dang, I almost called her Ladybug, I have to focus. _

"_Much to yesterday's lesson on Victor Hugo we will be _doing something related to that from yesterday, That is, Right after we finish yesterday's interrupted lesson…."

…

…

…

"Class dismissed!

Goodbye Nathaniel

Bye, see you later Mark.

-C'mon Sabrina! You have to help today remember?!

Right o-of course Chloe!

Typical.

Yes and also I went with Prince Ali yesterday on a Boat ride and he told me about a girl with short hair like yours and that he'd loved to see you again, I can try to set up something if you want.

YES., thank you Lie-la(HEHE)can you believe it Juleka!

Yeah, yeah whatever… Let's go. ((Respect))

ok, Bye thank you!

No problem.

Adrien let's go, dude.

Ok, Ok I'm coming I have to say something to Marinette though.

Sure let's go Alyas there as well.

Marinette! Ugh, you were right again, girl! I don't know how you do it! That was like the 5th girl, the same answer!

Sorry about that Alya I-ADRIEN!

Huh? Oh. Hey guys.

Hey babe

Hey Alya. Hey Marinette.

Dude has something to ask her, were waiting outside!

Thanks, Nino!

No problem Dude.

A-Alya!

Chill we're outside girl. " Alya gave her a thumbs up and left. I took a deep breath.

_Now or never_

"Marinette.

Y-yes-Adrien?

I was wondering…

Y-yeah

Would you like to go shopping with me today? "

_Smooth Agreste you were supposed to say 'Would you mind coming with me to the store I want to buy you something' Not that!_

_...but both sound the same no? She'll reject you now. Act like a gentleman and apologize._

I took a deep breath but my body said something else completely. "Please?

I-I no! I mean YES. Yes, I would love to go. W-with you to the core-S-Store!

Oh great! I was worried it sounded a bit weird.

Not at all, Not AT all.

Thanks, Marinette How about 5? I have something to do with Nino right now.

F-fine with me. " I smiled and took her wrist walking down to Nino and Alya outside, I let go as we get closer." Let's go, Nino! We'll take my car!

Sure thing dude. "

As the boys go in he looks over to Marinette and laughs, Alya shaking the living life out of her. "Dude. What's with your girlfriend." He let out another nervous laugh as Nino shared a bit of info. "She's _really _scary sometimes dude I'd do _anything _to keep her happy.

-Really?

Yeah, I really love her.

…

-Also, I wouldn't die from her wrath-

-Oh, uh to Nino's house, if you don't mind. I finished all my work already. What were you saying?

Nothing!

Hmph. "

And that was the last thing said as the boy's road down to Nino's house.

"See bro!

Now _that _was awesome! Best game I've played in years!

Yeah it's brand new and Marinette actually recommended it to me I thought it was weird-" Adrien didn't hear the rest at the sudden mention of her name his eyes widened and heart raced twice as fast.

"Oh no! Bro I have to leave it's 4:40!

So?

Remember? That something after school I told you about?

Yeah.

It's at 5 and er- I have to go pick her up!

Her? DUDE, you _have _a girl? You should have told me! I could have waited another day-

A girl? Nino, I'm not married." He chuckles and Adrien sighs in confusion.

"Dude I mean _girlfriend._ Not a child. Alya would _strangle_ you if she knew you had a child. Poor Ma-Uh- She'd bee head over heels angry, hehe?

Bee, seriously? That's.. A bit harsh." Adrien pats him on the shoulder nodding his head eyes closed. Nino huffs as he leaves smirking at him.

"Say, who's the lucky girl Adrien?

Lucky?- Wha-Oh that. I'm just doing something nice for Marinette we're not going on a date or anything."

Nino's eyes widened a pacific long, along with his mouth and it was left that way, As Adrien smiles and closes the door to his car.

_Ring_

_Ring _

_Ring_

"_Hello?_

_Babe_, We- We **need **to talk."


	8. Chapter 8

Marinette scurried and scurried while talking to Alya on phone.

"Really? Oh my gosh, he needs some lessons." She replies plucking her shoes off the floor.

"Oh, ok well tell him I said Hi ...Yeah, Adrien probably just left." Marinette applies a bit of Mascara like usual. She teased.

"...Probably to cuddle with you. Who wouldn't?

_Marinette! Anyway, I'm going to answer, talk later? _

Sure I'll tell you when I'm back.

_Huh?_

Bye!" She sighed as she looked into her mirror. It wasn't too extra, She had a blue top on covered by a red Noble, turned down collar with long sleeves and a self-tied bow. Basically a red coat dress along with black pants underneath. She took a deep breath. As she eeped and turned around at the sound of a bell.

"Oh golly, that was close. I thought it was Adrien-

-Why? You waiting for someone else Marinette?" She heard him chuckle as she turned around facing his stomach, in an instance looking up to face him. Turning crimson red in the process. "He-Hello Adrien I was waiting-NOT-sorry I wasn't waiting for else-one some or-or rather someone else…" She murmured under her breath staring at his green eyes as they suddenly piped in for a laugh.

"Should we go before someone comes?

Yeah-Yeah of course!"

_Curse My stuttering! I'm so useless._

He held the door open for her as she took care of the gesture contently and her seat. She looked so happy. Though he wondered if that coat-dress was a bit too warm for her, not saying it looked bad, of course. It looked stunning on her. One can only assume she made it herself. It's just that she seemed really red and nervous as he sat down next to her.

After starting to drive he took Marinette by surprise as she squeaked when he said her name.

"Marinette?

Yes, Adrien?

Do-do you know _why _I asked you to go shopping with me?

Actually…" He let out a sigh of relief as she went back to her normal colors maybe it was just too hot outside.

"No...I don't know why, I-I just assumed-er

Assumed what?

Some-N-nothing, nothing at all!" He decided to avoid that discussion as she turned red again.

"It was to Thank you.

T-thank me?

Yes." He let out a grin.

"What for?-I mean-For What?

For everything, helping me out, for helping everyone out. Being our everyday ladybug. And the fact that your kindness reminds me of my mother.

Th-that's really sweet Adrien but I-I haven't really-

I've been thinking for weeks. 'What should I do for Marinette? She helped me with some advice and many more, planned a party, went skating with me.

So I just decided that-" He chuckled.

"I'd just go with her to the store!

That's very thoughtful of you Adrien-" Her sudden blush and smile fade." -But I don't deserve that or-or _this_!" She directs both hands toward him.

"Huh?" Now he was confused.

"That did _not _sound the way I wanted it to. I'm sorry Adrien, please don't take it personally.

Oh, _Oh. I-I erm I only uh-J-just realized what you meant. I-It's fine But-" Adrien clears his throat _and leans forward. Whispering into her ear. "Don't let Gorilla hear I'm pretty sure he reports _everything_ to my father." Marinette opened her mouth slightly in shock, this time leaning toward his ear. "I didn't know he was _that _strict.

Yeah... That can happen sometimes. He's very protective of me ever since my mom died.

I'm sorry I can't relate your lost, but I know what it feels like to almost lose somebody-If you know what I mean." Adrien was shocked he didn't know Marinette had almost lost someone in her life. "Who did you almost lose Marinette?

-ARMH!

Huh?" Both stare at Gorilla who was eyeing them suspiciously. They didn't understand why he was looking until they looked back at each other, their noses were touching, after a while they let the moment sink in- they yelp in surprise.

In unison-flustered they reply, "Sorry!" Gorilla faces the road again. Both let out a sigh of relief.

"I apologize Marinette, I-I've been doing that a lot as of lately.

I-It's f-fine."

_Or so you say,_ Adrien thought- frowning to himself.

Before the poor boy could do anything Gorilla grunted singling that they were here. Marinette got out of the vehicle along with Adrien. He gave her a childish grin. "Let's head inside. With my bodyguard behind us of course.

A-Adrien this is way too much for a simple person like me. I-I mean Uberous-Olane? T-that's so sweet of you! I...Can't believe it in reality." Marinette blinked stupidly for a second before realizing Adrien and his bodyguard were staring at her questioningly. She gave an all-out _teeth _smile and said, "W-well let's head on in- I'm sure you've got something better to do Adrien.

Huh? Oh right!" He chuckled lightly. "I cleared my schedule for you Marinette!

Huh-Wha-" She looked at 'Gorilla' but he didn't do anything but stare at her awkwardly. She mentally slapped herself. _Of course, that's his bodyguard Marinette! He drove him around, he would already know these things. _She laughs lightly and awkwardly still looking 'Gorilla.' "Ha, Ha?" Adrien couldn't help himself he laughs and tells them to head on in looking at Marinette as she heads inside nervously.

_She's gonna love it here._

…...

Marinette took a deep breath as she headed on inside. She could tell Adrien was upset, but couldn't really tell why he was upset. Maybe it had to do something with his mother. She decided to ask him whenever she had the chance to. Marinette looked around she wasn't allowed to come here since it's so far away from home and _pretty_ expensive. She came for her 12th birthday and that was that. She was excited it was motioned to be the biggest store for _kids _in all of Paris. So she didn't know why Adrien brought them here.

They walked around for a bit and Marinette was tomato red. Her arms glued to her sides. She only moved her legs to walk and eyes to look at Adrien if she could.

"U-Um Adrien I've got a q-question.

Yeah?

Why...Are we here?

But Marinette I already told you that earlier remember?

T-that's not what I meant. I was undering-I mean-wondering why beclaws-because-Excuse me. This is a kid's store." He stops, She doesn't realize and bumps into him and Gorilla bumps into her. All tumble downward but Gorilla quickly gets off so they can breathe and grabs Marinette before _anything _can happen. But she quickly gets out of his grip.

"Are you alright Adrien? Are you hurt?

No-No I'm fine...Are you guys alright-I was just surprised about what you said Marinette-Are you sure? I guess I should have checked…

It's alright! It was wrong of me to guess that, your father is the fashion king, not you." She giggles pulling Adrien up from the ground.

_Did she-Just tease me?_

He smiles at her proudly, "Marinette, I love it when you get like this. You remind me of my mother most of the time you know, that makes you even more special to me somehow. " She looks at him flustered unable to say anything. He looks at her with happiness only to look away and sigh.

"Adrien- I've been asking to meaning-but

-Wait for what?

Oh-uh I mean I've been _meaning to ask you _if this was a place you visited with your mother?

Yes how-

It's written all over your face." Marinette said and gave him a hug, he was shocked but accepted it in the least.

"Thanks, Marinette… But there _has _to be a shop here suitable for you. Actually let's just go elsewhere-

No, let's stay, besides animal rides don't hurt. Neither do train rides. How about we pretend like we're kids just for today, Hm?

Thanks for everything…

No problem."

_1 Hour later_

Gabriel: Hows Adrien doing at practice?

*****: He finished it all before school started.

Gabriel: Where is he now. If he finished he should've been here an hour ago.

*****: He's with a friend.

Gabriel: Make sure he's back within an hour.

*****: Yes sir.

_Meanwhile_

"Marinette I just wanted to say I wanted to do something for you but you ended up doing something for me instead-_again_. So I decided to get you something."

Marinette becomes saddened.

"Adrien when I make my friends happy I am already happy enough. You don't need to do anything for me. I already told you this awhile back remember?

Yeah, another reason you're my best friend Marinette...Here open it when you get the chance-not here though. I might say something stupid if I see you open it." He smiled sheepishly.

Marinette gladly accepts the bag.

"Thank you, Adrien."

…..


End file.
